<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Russley Headcanons by disunvncia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140608">Russley Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia'>disunvncia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Russley Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hi! This isn’t really a fic, I just wanted to share some head-canons I’ve had in my mind for a while about these two.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>1. Buck and Josh both pet-name each other with “babe” and “baby”, but Josh occasionally calls Buck “honey”, and Buck OFTEN calls Josh “bub(s)”.</p><p>2. Buck is versatile so they’ll occasionally switch, but for the most part he tops.</p><p>3. Maddie and Chimney are the ultimate shippers, but Maddie’s in first place (and they may or may not fight about that).</p><p>4. Josh will find any excuse to smack Buck with a pillow. </p><p>5. Buck <em> did </em> go up to Josh in the takeover episode, when everyone walked out of the dispatch center. The writers just forgot to write the scene in. ;)</p><p>6. Poker nights were always a regular thing with Maddie and Chimney since the first one, just now they’re also considered double dates.</p><p>7. Of <em> course </em> they possess at least one article of the other’s clothing. “Oh, how’d that get in there. That was totally an accident.”</p><p>8. Let’s just say Buck is lucky his work shirt has a collar. (‘Cause someone’s neck is <em> littered </em>)</p><p>9. Josh’s parents are actually super supportive and wear cute little pride pins, because they’re so proud of their son. (Josh doesn’t think it’s embarrassing at all (he does). Buck thinks it’s cute.)</p><p>10. Maddie cried when she found out they were dating. She also gave them both the shovel talk.</p><p>11. Josh severely hates biphobia, even more so with Buck in the equation.</p><p>12. Karaoke is a regular thing for them, despite Josh being the only one of the two of them that can actually sing.</p><p>13. Josh talks about Buck to Maddie like she doesn’t know all he tells her about her brother, already.</p><p>14. Josh is never more sarcastic and bitchy to anyone more than he is to Buck.</p><p>15. Buck always has wine at his apartment for ONE reason, and it confuses everyone else because he never drinks any of it. But, “Josh doesn’t like beer.”</p><p>16. 3x12; Josh never got attacked, because get this: Greg wasn’t his date, Buck was.</p><p>17. Song fics to Conan Gray songs (Heather, Crush Culture, Lookalike).</p><p>18. It’s confirmed in the show that Buck has Josh’s phone number. Please, how did he ask for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any of you ever feel like writing these into fics, be my guest. They’d be really cute to read. *wink* *wink*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>